Tenkei Origins
The Tenkei duo Xiaolong and Lucian are a kind of breed all their own as their biological fathers are of the divine realm as the Greek gods Thanatos and Hypnos. Their mothers were of the normal human race making them have a physical body as a demi-god of sorts but a bit different as their physical bodies are as fragile as a human being with differences in appearance that distinguish them as something else. Such as in Lucian's case blood red hair and golden eyes where as Xiaolong looks entirely human with the exception of when his eyes turn into a beautiful silver; though looking human the Tenkei physiology shows feats of extraordinary things like having the natural reflexes to cut bullets mid flight or intercept them with another bullet. Supernatural speeds and strengths as well as other things of that nature but what makes the two so special is their unique gifts two of which they share in common which are the true perception of reality and a Divine Arsenal or space that they may store highly specialized weapons that they can utilize and summon on a whim. They are both partly Divine but they also have abilities that the other cannot access based on their specialization and their parents for instance; Xiaolong can channel his energy into large caliber rounds into a hand cannon with bullet affinity, on the other hand Lucian is very specialized in close range combat especially with bladed weapons so as a special skill he's developed the summoning weapons through rippling space which serves as a gate to the Divine Arsenal before launching his stored weapons like gunfire serving as a ranged attack. These are things mostly unknown though some of this information is known by the Secret Sect. which Xiaolong works for so they've gathered some of this knowledge without his knowing as no government would allow someone like him to go without a leash or at least someone tailing him. Without their lord Hades, Thanatos and Hypnos no longer wished to serve their duties. The result was the decisions they each made following which led to the birth of these two and that they were to take up the positions in the future. Just as their fathers before them served Hades who was their lord, Lucian and Xiaolong also serve someone the Guardian. The primal race and the Tenkei "brothers" are similar in their origins being otherworldly or something regarding myth but the Tenkei are only half of what they appear to be but a primal is the full embodiment of their source so the two see the primals as above mortals as a whole or at least this is the case for Xiaolong. Lucian merely follows along choosing to serve as the left hand of the guardian Jin while Xiaolong is the right hand the pair when working together are unstoppable but apart they are strong forces alone. The Tenkei brothers are only twenty-three years of age which for having divine blood running through their veins means they have yet to honestly reach even a fifth of their life expectancy so they have much room for further development which means more than likely their current appearance is but the third stage. Similar to humans progressing from babies-children-teenagers-adulthood currently they're kind of like teenagers with highly active sexual urges, unpredictable behavior, and physically changing the start of their overall mentality having formed which is why they act or behave differently. Xiaolong being a sadist with a very narcassistic way of seeing things while Lucian is quite the opposite as a masochist who is very humble with a lack of self-esteem and confidence. The rate at which their physical abilities progress is entirely up to the way they choose to train and live their life but the way their powers or divine abilities manifest or develop runs a predetermined course based on their parents blood which is why again they are similar but very different like two sides of the same coin. The Tenkei bloodlines weren't directly meant to be protectors of the primals or even be considered lesser but it was a unseen bond that was made that goes against the predicted fate of the brothers. The guardian Jin is seen as on the same level as the boys fathers and so they find themselves very respectful and almost southern polite when in his presence. There is one final Tenkei relative that has yet to be seen by Lucian that Xiaolong has bumped into but refuses to talk about and for good reason as unlike the two brothers this third Tenkei does not follow any kind of code or anything close as he/she does things on nothing but a whim. This third Tenkei was made by the Secret Sect. using some of the blood of Lucian and Xiaolong found at the scene of their first encounter with one another and this third is capable of things unthinkable and can utilize both of their natural traits.